


Tremble

by Lillyjk



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyjk/pseuds/Lillyjk
Summary: Would he tremble when Rafael touched him? Plush lips parted, eyes heavy and half-closed - would it be from fear, from anticipation, from something more nuanced?





	Tremble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shiver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996324) by [damn_antihero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damn_antihero/pseuds/damn_antihero). 



Rafael settled into the expanse of his bed, covers carefully pulled back so that his shower dampened skin was against crisp white sheets. The trial had been a tough one, battle hard fought, but now he could let go a little. Indulge the thoughts that had been circling around his head since he’d met the newest member of SVU.

The new detective, the one who was all legs and ridiculous mustache with an equally ridiculous name. Sonny Carisi. He had that look about him, the same one Rafael had seen on countless “straight” boys over the years. It was a commingling of desire and guilt, the struggle to reconcile his impure thoughts - the ones he would never dare mention during his dutiful weekly confession - with his idea of who he was supposed to be. Those were the thoughts that no amount of Hail Marys could really eradicate. 

Yes, Rafael thought, as he reached down to wrap one hand loosely around his hardening cock, he recognized that look. Carisi looked like he was hungry, with no idea what he was hungry for. He had looked at Rafael with those wide blue eyes and all the wrong words tumbling out of clever pink lips and Rafael had thought of all the ways he could feed that hunger.

He’d bet his best suit that Carisi had fumbled his way through a couple of hurriedly exchanged hand jobs back in high school, maybe even a little liquid courage fueled college experiments in a dark dorm room. Rafael had been the “experimental phase” for lots of sexually confused young men in his Harvard days. Carisi would have passed it off as buddies helping buddies and made sure to ask out some sweet girl that his parents would approve of. 

Rafael let his hand loosen, imagined it was the detective touching him, hesitant touches at first that grew bolder. The possibilities unwound in his head with ease. It might begin after a particularly hard case, one where the whole squad gathered afterwards to share a few drinks, Olivia insisting that Rafael join them. Carisi was still the new kid on the block, unsure of his place among his peers. He would grasp any opportunity to fit in, to become one of them instead of an outsider.

Carisi would drink a little too fast, hoping that alcohol would calm his nerves. He’d probably try to keep up with Rollins, something Rafael knew was a mistake from personal experience. He’d maybe even use the opportunity to ask Rafael questions about some legal issue, his painful need for approval almost a tangible thing.

Rafael would indulge him, leaning in close enough to be heard over the clamor of a busy bar. Would that do it, he wondered idly, his thumb circling over the head of his cock? Would Carisi tip over so easily, with Rafael in his space, close enough that his breath would puff hot against Carisi’s ear as he spoke? Close enough that their shoulders would touch. Would Carisi’s eyes dip down to Rafael’s mouth, cheeks going pink when he realized he was giving a little too much attention to the way Rafael’s lips moved when he spoke.

Probably not, Rafael decided, giving himself another slow stroke. Carisi would be too scared, too hesitant, afraid of complications and consequences. He might panic with Rafael in his space, leaning away and gathering his things as he tried to calm himself. Rafael would turn his attention elsewhere, chat up Rollins or Amaro while Carisi settled back into his comfort zone.

But the detective would go home that night and jerk off to thoughts of Rafael. He’d take himself in hand and think about Rafael’s hand on him. The next morning Carisi would swear off alcohol, convince himself that he was just working off frustration. Fantasy didn’t mean anything.

It would be a slow pursuit, Rafael thought. Two steps forward and one step back, an intimate dance that drew Carisi closer and closer. A squeeze on the shoulder, a few conversations about whatever legal issue had the young detective all tied up in knots. A friendship of sort would form, with Carisi wanting to emulate his mentor. Wanting to please him.

No matter how it started, what winding path that brought them together, the destination was the same. This bed.

Would he tremble when Rafael touched him? Plush lips parted, eyes heavy and half-closed - would it be from fear, from anticipation, from something more nuanced? For a moment Rafael considered how he would look there. All 6 feet of him stripped bare, shades of pink and white, such a contrast to the dusky tones of Rafael’s skin. Imagined Sonny - because he wouldn’t be Detective Carisi in Rafael’s bed - catching his breath, his lean body held taut and still as he waited.

Would it be a slow tease, Rafael wondered? Would he have the patience to take his time to soothe and steady Sonny once he got him in bed? Stroke his fingertips over the ridge of muscles, trace the contours of his chest, scrape a fingernail along the edge of a nipple. Move at such a slow pace that Sonny would be gasping and panting before Rafael ever let his hands drift down to his dick.

Rafael shifted his legs apart, braced his feet on the bed and began to thrust up into the circle of his hand. Imagined the sounds Sonny would make, the way he would shake and shudder as Rafael kissed his way down his body. The unconscious jut of his hips, eagerness outweighing doubt when Rafael hovered above him, snaking his tongue out to flick the weeping slit of his dick.

Or would it be fast, no time for tender explorations? Hand gripping one slim pale hip with brute force, holding him still as Rafael rutted against him and jerked Sonny off with a few brutal strokes until he spilled, Rafael swallowing his cries as he stroked a tongue into Sonny’s mouth. Taking the edge off, wringing that first quick orgasm out so that Sonny went still and lax beneath him.

And then after, when Sonny was warm and pliant, his own spend rubbed into his skin. Rafael sliding further down, pressing Sonny’s legs apart so he could look at him. Press his nose into the crease of his thigh and inhale the scent of him, trace the pucker of his hole with the pad of one spit-slicked finger.

Sonny trembling and shaking, pressed way past his comfort zone, but still wanting more, needing more. Rafael draping those long legs over his shoulders, his chest nestled between them. Guiding Sonny as he chased after that elusive feeling, that dark space on the inside that needed to be filled. 

Would Sonny’s words spill out unchecked when he realized Rafael’s intent or would it just be a soft whisper of, “Rafi” or “please” when Sonny felt a tongue lick across his tight hole.

Maybe a mix of both, Rafael thought as he stroked himself a little faster. Sonny all quiet and tense at first, but the words coming in a torrent as Rafael’s fingers and tongue worked him open. Little half- bitten cries of pleasure mingled with moans and groans when Rafael opened him up enough for a questing finger. Body trembling as Rafael pressed the pad of his finger against his prostate, lifting up just enough to take the head of Sonny’s cock into his mouth.

He’d come that way, Rafael thought. With his virgin hole being fingered open and Rafael’s tongue circling the head of his cock. 

The thought of it, of Sonny coming on his fingers and tongue, made Rafael come too. His hand slick with come as he gave himself a few more strokes.

He didn’t bother cleaning up, just relaxed back on the bed and haphazardly wiped his hand off on the covers. It would be a leisurely pursuit, Rafael thought. Winding Carisi up and showing him the way, guiding him along with sharp nudges and gentle touches until he offered it all up. Until he let Rafael take what he didn’t know he had to give. He smiled that same smile that made defense attorneys panic as he let himself drift off to sleep with the scenarios still unspooling in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remix of damn_antihero’s Shiver. Shiver is Rafael’s fantasy about aggressor Carisi. My remix is Rafael’s fantasy of being the aggressor. 
> 
> After a couple of years of writer’s block, this fandom has reinvigorated me.


End file.
